Jewellery Show Heist
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hareluya II Boy fanfic. Hibino and the gang attend a show where Yamana's work is being featured. Matters are complicated when they must foil a robbery.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga/anime series Hareluya II Boy or any of its characters. This story is a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place after the series end and after my previous story "Ore-sama the Cage Fighter" but before the "seven years later" epilogue.

As with Daigo Oedo in my previous story, Kuwata Konomi is named after a character from the manga/anime series "Black Jack."

* * *

Makoto Ichijou heaved a deep sigh as he and Hibino Hareluya stepped out of the school's entrance. "I'm glad that's over. That last test was a killer."

Hibino grinned. "What's wrong Sullen Lecher? Were the questions too much for your limited mind or were you too busy flirting to study?"

Ichijou glared at him. "And how much studying did you do?"

"Hah, the great Ore-sama need not concern himself with such things" Hibino said dismissively.

Ichijou was about to reply but before he could do so a friendly female voice both of them knew well called out, "Hello Hibino, Ichijou."

They turned to see Yamana Michiru hurrying over to them with a happy smile on her beautiful face.

"Hello Yamana" replied Ichijou as he returned her smile. Hibino gave a nod of greeting.

"I've got something to tell you" she said excitedly. "You guys remember that competition I entered a few weeks ago?"

Ichijou and Hibino nodded. Yamana had submitted some of her silver jewellery designs to a magazine as part of a competition intended to find talented new designers. The winner of the competition would have their designs produced by a top company and displayed in an upcoming jewellery show.

"I got a letter from the company today. I came in first place" she said happily.

"That's amazing" said Ichijou delightedly. "Good for you Yamana. I knew you could do it."

Hibino's grin broadened. "Well done Michiru, just as I'd expect from one of Ore-sama's servants."

Ichijou shot an annoyed glare at him but Yamana just laughed. She knew that was just Hibino's way.

"Thank you both" she said. "To celebrate, let's all go to eat okonomiyaki."

"I accept" said Hibino eagerly.

"Good idea" Ichijou agreed.

* * *

The three friends arrived at the okonomiyaki restaurant and sat at their usual table.

"So Yamana, this is a really big achievement" said Ichijou.

"It is" she replied. "I can't believe out of all the designs submitted, mine got first place."

"Hey, you deserve it" said Ichijou. "You worked hard and put your heart and soul into what you created, just like me and the rest of Fire Gunz with our music."

Hibino took a short break from devouring his food to say, "Well said Sullen Lecher" before going back to eating.

"Plus now that the big jewellery companies know what you can do you're practically guaranteed a place with one of them" Ichijou added.

She beamed. "Thank you. Oh, I have something for the two of you."

She reached into her pocket and took out two tickets. "Ta-da!" she said brightly.

Hibino and Ichijou stared at the tickets in surprise.

"The show is in a month. I'd really like both of you to come" she said.

"Sure we'll come" said Ichijou as they accepted the tickets.

"The great Ore-sama will grace the show with his presence" Hibino agreed.

"Thanks again guys. I have one more spare ticket but I haven't decided who to give it to."

Her smile faltered for a second as she thought how much she wished that Okamoto Kiyoushiro could be there on that day. She pushed the thought away and her smile returned.

Ichijou noticed the brief change in her expression and knew what it had to mean. He grinned internally as an idea came to him. He made a mental note to discuss it with Hibino later.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly and before they knew it, it was the day of the show.

Yamana stood in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She still had the third spare ticket, having asked several of her other friends if they would like to come to the show, but all of them had said they were busy with one thing or another. That struck her as slightly odd but she decided not to dwell on it.

She had just put the hairbrush away when the front doorbell rang. She hurried over and opened it curiously.

"Hibino, Ichijou" she said warmly. Then her expression became slightly puzzled. "I appreciate you guys coming but aren't you a little early? The show isn't for another hour."

"We know" Ichijou replied. "But first we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?" she repeated.

Hibino was grinning even wider than usual. "That's right" he said.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until we say so" said Ichijou.

Yamana was bemused but did as he said. She heard footsteps and realised someone had walked in front of her.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She did so and her eyes instantly widened as she saw who stood before her.

Okamoto smiled kindly. "Hello Yamana-san."

She felt her eyes tear up. "Okamoto!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly.

He laughed cheerfully as he returned the hug. "I'm glad to see you too" he said. "And I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd achieve your dream and be a jewellery designer."

"Well I haven't done that just yet" she laughed.

"Maybe not but you've taken a great step towards it" he pointed out. "You should be proud of yourself."

After a moment she drew back, still beaming joyfully. "How did you get back here?" she asked.

"Hibino-san and Ichijou-san called me and told me everything" he explained. "They paid for a flight here for a few days."

She stared at her two friends in amazement. "But, but that must have…"

"It's all right Yamana" Ichijou reassured her. "After Fire Gunz's last few concerts we had the money for it and we knew you'd want Okamoto to be there. We asked everyone to come up with excuses why they couldn't come to keep the ticket available for him."

"Thank you so much" she said, her eyes filled with joy and gratitude. She turned to Hibino, expecting what he would say. "Hibino, after the show I'll definitely treat you to…"

"Meh, forget it" he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Ore-sama is feeling generous today."

Yamana was surprised by this but simply nodded and gave him a warm smile of appreciation. Hibino smiled back awkwardly and then, feeling self-conscious, he turned and glared at Ichijou.

"You had better not tell anyone about this Sullen Lecher or I will kill you" he growled.

"I won't" he replied.

Silently he thought, _besides who would believe me?_

* * *

After Yamana had composed herself they set off for the conference centre where the show was being held. At the entrance they were met by a smartly-dressed woman.

"Hello Yamana-san, it is good to meet you" she said. "I am Kuwata Konomi, the organiser for this event."

"Pleased to meet you" Yamana replied. "These are my friends Kiyoushiro Okamoto, Makoto Ichijou and Hibino Hareluya."

"Splendid. I hope you young gentlemen will enjoy yourselves here" said Kuwata.

"We will Kuwata-san" replied Okamoto.

Ichijou smiled and nodded in agreement while Hibino gave a nonchalant shrug.

Kuwata frowned slightly at Hibino but it disappeared as she turned back to Yamana. "Please come with me. The show is about to start and there are a few details to sort out."

"Okay." She turned to her friends. "See you later guys."

"See you later Yamana-san" said Okamoto.

"It'll be a great show" said Ichijou as he gave a thumbs-up of encouragement. Hibino said nothing but his brilliant grin and small nod showed his support.

She gave them a bright smile and then followed Kuwata backstage. The three guys proceeded to the auditorium where they took seats.

"Thank you again for allowing me to be here Hibino-san, Ichijou-san" said Okamoto.

"No problem" replied Ichijou.

"Indeed" Hibino agreed. His usual sly grin appeared as he added "but if you truly wish to thank Ore-sama then you will pay for all the okonomiyaki he wants later."

"Of course Hibino-san" he answered.

_Ah now it makes sense_ Ichijou thought.

* * *

Yamana gazed at the glass cases that held the pieces of silver jewellery she had made and submitted herself. Soon these very pieces would be displayed to the audience, which included some of the best designers in the world. It was still hard for her to believe that this was actually happening and she was tempted to pinch herself to see if it wasn't just a dream.

Kuwata glanced at her watch. "What is keeping Taro-san? He should be back by now. The storage room isn't that far away."

Yamana remembered that Taro was one of the crew members she'd seen during the rehearsal. He had been civil enough when she'd tried to talk to him but had always kept his distance saying that he was too busy to talk.

"I'll go and see what's keeping him. Maybe I can help" she said.

"Oh that's quite all right Yamana-san. There's really no need to…"

"It's okay, I don't mind" she called back cheerily as she started off down the corridor.

It only took a moment for her to get to the main storage room. Noticing that there was a trolley loaded with cleaning supplies next to the door and that the door was ajar she was about to call to Taro but then she heard him speaking.

"Yeah, the show's underway… No, no problems. Everything's going according to plan."

Curious, she inched closer to the door and peered in.

The room was mostly empty except for rows of boxes piled up along one wall. Taro stood in front of the boxes with his back turned. He was a tall, wiry young man with immaculately styled hair, wearing a t-shirt and jeans that appeared casual but were actually top designer labels.

He was holding a phone to his ear and talking into it. His voice was low but she could hear what he was saying.

"Okay I've left the back door unlocked and turned off all of the security cameras. In just a minute I'll set off the fire alarm and while everyone's rushing out you guys get in quick and grab as much jewellery as you can."

Alarmed by what she'd just heard Yamana stepped back slightly. As she did so her foot bumped lightly into the cleaning trolley. The noise it made was small but it was enough to alert Taro who spun around. His eyes bulged as he saw her.

"Hey!"

He rushed forwards but she dashed away down the corridor as the door slammed open and he burst out.

_I have to get the guys_ she thought as she ran.

* * *

In the auditorium a stylishly dressed model strode across the catwalk, demonstrating a line of aquamarine jewellery as an announcer elaborated on the various accessories she wore.

Okamoto tried to at least appear interested but in truth he didn't much care. Really he only wanted to see Yamana's work but that wouldn't be shown until later.

Hibino must have noticed his lack of genuine enthusiasm because he leaned closer to him and asked in a seemingly casual tone, "enjoying the show so far Kiyoushiro?"

"Huh? Oh yes Hibino-san, thank you for asking."

A smug, teasing smile appeared on Hibino's face. "I'll bet you'd enjoy it a lot more if Michiru was one of the models."

His cheeks turned crimson and he sputtered out, "what? Um, uh, no, that is, I…" He glanced at his other friend for support but Ichijou's only response was an amused knowing smile of his own.

Just then Yamana came running up to them with an alarmed look on her face. "We've got trouble" she said.

"What's wrong Yamana-san?" Okamoto asked anxiously as Ichijou and Hibino tensed, mentally and physically preparing for a fight.

"Follow me" she replied.

The guys stood up and the four of them rushed out of the auditorium.

* * *

"These guys are going to rob the show?" Ichijou asked as the group ran down the backstage corridors.

"That's what Taro said" Yamana replied. "He said he'll set off the fire alarm to cause a diversion."

Just then the fire alarm went off. A second later the announcer began urging people not to panic and head for the nearest exits.

"There he goes" said Ichijou darkly. "We should stop his accomplices first."

"The back door to the building isn't far" said Yamana. "We should get there before they have time to steal anything but I don't know how many there are."

"Heh, even a thousand of them won't be a problem for Ore-sama" Hibino laughed. "I hope they can provide at least some amusement."

* * *

They arrived at the back door to find a gang of six thugs pouring into the building. All of them were carrying large bags. Hearing the group approach, one of them looked at them in surprise.

"What the hell? No-one's supposed to be back here. They should all be rushing outside" he said.

"So what? Let's just take them out and grab the jewels" another one snapped.

Hibino laughed as he reached behind his back and drew a frying pan seemingly from thin air. "This won't take long" he said casually.

With that he leaped forwards and swung his frying pan at the first thug's head. With surprising speed he ducked under the blow and tackled Hibino. Undaunted, Hibino slammed his elbow down on his opponent's back and then took him down with an upwards swing of the frying pan.

The second thug tried to blindside Hibino while he was distracted but Ichijou intercepted him. The thug growled and threw a volley of punches but Ichijou evaded them all and landed a right cross to the jaw that knocked him sprawling.

Yamana and Okamoto stood back and watched the fight. They were of course concerned but not particularly worried. Hibino and Ichijou had overcome worse odds than this and they were confident that their friends could handle themselves here.

Then a thought occurred to Okamoto and his face twisted with alarm. _Taro isn't here. He could be grabbing the jewellery even now. I have to stop him before he escapes!_

"Wait here Yamana-san" he said as he turned and ran back the way they had come. _He must be at the area where they keep the jewels used in the show_ he thought.

"Okamoto! Wait, where are you going?" she called.

He did not reply. Worried, she ran after him.

* * *

Taro was hurriedly opening cases and stuffing various pieces of jewellery into a bag. _Damn it, they should be here by now_ he thought angrily. _Even if the organisers did believe that ***** there's no way they could have gotten everything cleared up enough to get the cops here._

He heard running footsteps and turned to see Okamoto charge into the room.

"Drop the bag!" Okamoto yelled.

"Get lost kid" Taro snarled.

Okamoto stood still and glared at him. "I won't forgive anyone that tries to stop Yamana-san's dream" he said firmly.

Taro laughed scornfully. "Are you kidding me? Yeah, her designs are great but I just want the stuff that's worth the really big money."

He smiled evilly. "But you know what? Now that you've ****** me off I'll steal the stuff that ***** made just for the hell of it!"

"NO!" Okamoto yelled as he recklessly charged forwards.

With a cruel grin Taro easily sidestepped the wild attack and drove his fist up into Okamoto's stomach. The air was forced from his lungs as his diaphragm was sent into a spasm.

Taro mercilessly kicked him in the head and he hit the floor as his vision exploded with starbursts of light.

_I can't give up_ he thought desperately. _I can't let him win!_

He tried to get up but a kick to the stomach sent him back down again and cost him what little wind he'd managed to regain. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his sight as he looked up to see Taro winding up for another punch.

Then he noticed movement in his peripheral vision. Taro saw it too and started to turn but it was too late.

Yamana punched Taro in the face with all her strength. He went down hard, hitting his head on one of the glass cases he'd been looting. He slid to the floor and lay still.

"Okamoto! Are you all right?" Yamana asked anxiously as she crouched next to him.

"I'm fine Yamana-san" he replied with a grateful smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing" she replied modestly as she helped him up.

"Now we should tell the organisers what's going on so we can get the show back on track" he said.

* * *

Some time later, after Taro and his accomplices had been taken away by the police, the show resumed.

Hibino, Ichijou and Okamoto were back in their seats. Yamana had asked Okamoto if he shouldn't be taken to hospital but he had insisted he was fine. As another model appeared on stage Okamoto couldn't stop himself from wincing slightly as the pain in his head spiked.

Ichijou noticed this. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure" he replied. "It's just a little headache. I won't let that stop me from seeing Yamana-san's moment of success."

"Very good Kiyoushiro" said Hibino approvingly. "You always could take a thrashing well."

"Thanks Hibino-san."

A look of amusement appeared on Hibino's face. "And just as well. It wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't gotten a beat-down."

Okamoto laughed softly. "Yes that does seem to be a habit of mine."

Just then the announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, Daystar Jewellery is proud to present the winner of our recent competition, wearing her own designs, Yamana Michiru-san."

Okamoto, Ichijou and Hibino's jaws all dropped as Yamana stepped onto the catwalk wearing beautiful silver jewellery, including a necklace, rings, bracelets and earrings. She walked gracefully down the runway with a look of calm confidence on her face as the announcer began describing her work. As she walked past Yamana smiled and winked at her friends.

"So beautiful" said Okamoto in awe.

"Heh, Ore-sama was right as always" said Hibino.

The audience applauded, with the three of them clapping loudest of all, especially Okamoto.

* * *

After the show they were all invited backstage by Kuwata.

"I cannot thank you all enough for this" she said. "Not only did you save the show from being ruined, you stopped a lot of people's work from being lost."

"All in a day's work for Ore-sama" Hibino boasted.

Kuwata's smile wavered but held. She turned to Yamana. "Furthermore I was very impressed by your work Yamana-san. You have a very bright future awaiting you as a jewellery designer."

"Thank you very much Kuwata-san" she replied happily.

Kuwata took out three slips of paper. "It's not much reward I know, but these vouchers will entitle you to 70% off at any purchase you make at any store that sells our products." She handed them over to Ichijou, Yamana and Okamoto who accepted them happily.

Hibino bristled at being left out but before he could explode Kuwata turned to him and said, "Ah yes, Hareluya-san. For you I have something else."

She handed him a different slip of paper. He started at it in surprise.

"Th… three meals worth of okonomiyaki for free?"

"That's right Hareluya-san."

"Much appreciated" said Hibino as he tucked the voucher away. _I shall save this for after __Kiyoushiro has left_ he thought.

Soon after that they left the auditorium.

"Congratulations Yamana" said Ichijou. "You did amazing today, in more ways than one."

"Absolutely" Okamoto said enthusiastically.

Hibino nodded in agreement.

She smiled warmly. "Thanks guys."

"I have an idea" said Ichijou. "Why don't I call Amamiya and Shiina and we can celebrate with a private impromptu Fire Gunz concert?"

"That's a great idea Ichijou" Yamana said.

"Yes, I'd like to hear Fire Gunz live again" Okamoto agreed.

"Well Hibino, how about it?" Ichijou asked.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not" he said.

Yamana and Okamoto laughed happily as the four of them continued walking away.

_Although I hope you realise Kiyoushiro, that when you treat me to lunch tomorrow you will owe me extra_ Hibino thought with a grin.


End file.
